


A strange day

by Storybyme



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fancy, Gen, Party, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple, dance, silver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storybyme/pseuds/Storybyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some thing what could happen while the cameras are off during the episode Face My Enemy (Ep 2X04).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A strange day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an official beta but my cousin fixed some things. Sorry for any mistake and feel free to give me advice in order to improve the text.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Command Center on the bus.

They turned off the comms?! They really turned the comms off?!!!- exalts Skye

I… think, yes?! –says Fitz

But why??!!- ask Skye, who doesn’t understanding why Coulson and May would do that.

Have you seemed Agent May in that dress? I’m sure Coulson’s just giving her some…very…private dance lessons, if you know what I mean. – says Hunter with his usually bastard smile.

He’s a professional, so is she. They wouldn’t dare a mission like this!-exclaims Mack who can’t believe they can do this.

I agree with hunter this time. – say Skye

Mack just looks to her like she is the craziest person in the world.

And Skye who can´t lost the chance to earn some money easy.

Ask to Mack: you wanna bet?

Sure, why not? $50 they back like they always do. - says Mack with sure tone

This is gonna be like sneak candy from baby both thought.

*hand shake*

Scene break

We’re heading back. – inform May

We’ve got the painting. - says Coulson

Good. - called Skye

*end call*

I gotta remember to ask AC to let me go buy my new jacket tomorrow. - says mockingly

You sure? Coz tomorrow I’ll be going buy my new Call of Duty.- questions Mack

*stares*

Pov AC and May

In bus parking

*Melinda tries exiting but Coulson stops her*

Wait- exclaim his

Why? - question May who don’t understanding why.

You sure you wanna go out on **just** that? Plus the fact you hurt.-questions Coulson

First: what’s the problem with my clothes? And second: I’m okay Phil- say May, who is beginning be a little angry with all this.

Her day were like something close to the perfect until a fake Talbot appear and she be captured and electrocuted by a maniac who wait to her say something useful, like that gonna happen, and after have to fought with Agent 33 who has her face and her beautiful dress.

W-What? No, I-I didn’t, that’s not, you look gre- . - stutters Coulson

After stop and think in what he should speak.

 No, you not okay. You were electrocuted by a maniac and after fought with Agent 33, you are not okay Melinda.

If that answer can’t satisfy you I’ll be okay after make a bandage. And I’m not a little girl who needs care. - replace May

Okay, but please just use my jacket.-say Coulson

I you really want, I’ll let you lend me your jacket.-says May with a little impatient.

Suuuure…..-says Coulson ashamed

Very calm Coulson take off his jacket and put in May’s shoulders.

They left the car.

Heeey!-says Skye eyeing May up and down.

What happened to your dress??!! And why you are wearing Coulson’s jacket??!!- exclaim Skye

*May just look to Skye and go upstairs white her characteristic blank face*

*stares to Coulson*

*Coulson just look to the floor like it suddenly beginning be so interesting*

So… what happened?-question Skye with a Cheshire smile but a little curious too.

Oh… nothing special, as you know!-answer Coulson

No we don’t. You turned off the comms!!- says Skye with a smaller smile than ever.

Oh yeah…right. I forgot we did that.-says Coulson a “little” ashamed

*stares*

So, back to the topic, what happened to May’s dress? May’s beautiful, beautiful dress?-ask Skye

Oh…yeah…it’s, it’s a funny story…it’s kind lost? Destroyed maybe? Or with someone else?

Trip I need you in the cockpit now. -says May by speaker.

Trip just look, like I did nothing, and run to the cockpit, know the better is go quickly as possible. Is the Calvary at the end of the day.

Coulson just stay here like he don´t know what to do, what is true. Because May is hurt and she doesn’t expect his help and he be he wants to helps her.

After a few moments Coulson resolve he should go to see how May is even she don´t want his help.

As soon as possible Coulson started to go toward the stairs when Skye ask again:

What happened?

Coulson stop in his way and without turn his head to her say: Some stranger things happened today.

The End


End file.
